In Sickness & In Health Kradam Fan Fiction
by bicegirl75
Summary: Kris gets sick back stage after the show...food poisoning, virus or something. One of the other idols goes and gets Adam, Kris is asking for him. Adam takes care of him while he is sick, and has to carry Kris to the bus. Adam is very protective in it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Sickness and In Health  
Author: bicegirl75  
Pairing: Kradam  
Wordcount 368  
Rating: PG for slight language?  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them. Don't claim it ever happened..or ever will

Notes: Prompt: Kris gets sick back stage after the show...food poisoning, virus or something. One of the other idols goes and gets Adam, Kris is asking for him. Adam takes care of him while he is sick, and has to carry Kris to the bus. Adam is very protective in it, actually not wanting anyone else around he wants to be the one to take care of Kris. He takes care of Kris all night on the bus. Kris may have fever induced dreams, etc. It could be good. From **ai_kinkmeme**

#1

Kris had literally felt like shit the entire day. He forced himself to perform that night despite the fact that he felt like he could throw up on stage at any moment. By the time he and Adam were in the lift about to perform their part of Don't Stop Believing the pains in his stomach were so bad that he could barely finish, but like the performer he is he finished without any of the tens of thousands of fans knowing anything was wrong. After all the show had to go on.

Kris was sitting on the couch in the greenroom, holding his stomach when the rest of the idols made their way out to the barriers to meet the fans. There was no question, Kris was going to have to sit this one out, and Anoop decided to stay with him.

Adam was at the barriers, signing autographs, laughing at the silly comments the girls were screaming at him when Anoop suddenly ran up to him, "Adam, dude you gotta come inside, like right now". Adam was confused. "It's Kris, he is asking for you, dude he is really sick." Adam apologized to the fans, and graciously but quickly headed for the building. When he reached the greenroom's bathroom he found Kris still kneeling over the toilet. "Adam, it hurts so bad." Kris said. Anoop handed Adam a towel and he gently wiped Kris mouth. Adam instructed Anoop to go call one of the doctors on call.

Kris was now sitting on the bathroom floor, his knees up to his chest, and leaning on the cold tile wall. "Can you get up, baby?" Adam asks. "No, just give me a minute" Kris says. "Seriously, Kris was it plums again, will you ever learn?" Kris laughs, "Oh Adam don't make me laugh it hurts." Adam put both his arms around Kris and began to lift him off the floor trying to get him to the couch so the doctor could examine him. "You are so fixing to get sick Lambert" Kris says, his head now lying on Adam's broad shoulder. But, Adam wasn't worried, after all his main concern was taking care of his friend.

Part 2

"Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby, its ok." Adam said as he soothed Kris' forehead and hair. Kris was once again leaning over the toilet. Adam had not even taken two steps into the greenroom when Kris started vomiting again. Adam seriously did not know how Kris had anything left in him. And, where was that damn doctor?

"Oh god Adam my stomach hurts so friggin much!" Kris exclaimed. Adam made soothing noises and continued to stroke Kris' hair and kiss his forehead.

Adam finally got Kris to the couch of the greenroom after about ten minutes. "Is there anything I can get you?" Adam said. All Kris could do is groan. His knees were bent and his hand on his stomach. Adam went back into the bathroom and got several wet rags. He gently washed Kris's face and folded the rag to put on his forehead. Then, he lifted Kris' shirt and placed one on his stomach.

"Thank you for taking care of me Adam." Kris said. "Well I have to take care of my hot pocket." Kris giggled again, "Only you, only you Adam could make me laugh when I feel this bad." Kris laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Sickness and In Health  
Author: bicegirl75  
Pairing: Kradam with other idols  
Wordcount 688  
Rating: R to be safe -Adult Situations. Adam undressing and dressing Kris. Language  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them. Don't claim it ever happened..or ever will

Notes: Prompt: Kris gets sick back stage after the show...food poisoning, virus or something. One of the other idols goes and gets Adam, Kris is asking for him. Adam takes care of him while he is sick, and has to carry Kris to the bus. Adam is very protective in it, actually not wanting anyone else around he wants to be the one to take care of Kris. He takes care of Kris all night on the bus. Kris may have fever induced dreams, etc. It could be good.

lj-cut text="More?"

Kris fell asleep on the couch in the greenroom with Adam stroking his hair and forehead. The doctor finally arrived and told Adam that it was probably just food poisoning or a stomach virus and to call him if Kris got worse or his fever went higher. The doctor also told Adam that someone needed to stay with him.

"The bus ride is 4 hours to the hotel." Michael said. "Let me stay with Kris and you get some sleep on the bus and then you can stay up with him once we get to the hotel."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just take care of him myself." Adam insisted.

"I'm going to carry him to the bus. Michael will you stay close by, I don't want fans taking pictures of me carrying Kris to the bus."

"One of you girls, go out and explain to the fans still out there that Kris is ill." Adam instructed, then maybe they won't even try to take pictures. All we need is pictures popping up of me carrying Kris to the bus.

Adam gently placed one arm under Kris' knees and one on his back and lifted him. Kris wasn't as heavy as he even thought. Kris woke up a little and planted his face in Adams neck and put his arms around him. Kris was making low moans.

"If you are going to be sick Kris, you tell me, ok?"

"What you don't want me puking all over your shirt Lambert?"

"As much as I love you Kris, uh no." Adam said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Adam told Kris that the way the parking was set up that the buses could not go to a private location, so they would not have to walk in front of the fans.

"Just keep your face in my neck, ok?" Adam insisted. "I don't want them taking pictures of you baby."

"Ya, I guess I am not looking top notch huh?" Kris giggled.

Finally Adam got Kris in the bus and laid him on the sofa in the lounge area.

"Hey, Matt." Adam called.

"Get me a pair of Kris' pajama pants, and grab a pair of mine too while you are at it." Adam was getting rather bossy, but he was not about to leave Kris' side.

"OK, sweet Kris, you just lay there and I'm going to get you in your jammies."

"You've been wanting to get me naked for a long time haven't you Lambert." Kris said as he suddenly turned pale and held his mouth. Luckily someone had put a bucket next to them in case Kris could not make it to the bathroom.

"Ok, sweetheart, its ok." Adam soothing voice said. Kris had sat up and Adam was rubbing his back as he was bent over his head in the bucket.

"Oh gross." Matt said.

"Just throw the pajamas on the couch and go Matt." Adam said.

Kris finally was able to lean back on the couch, but he was still holding his stomach and his face grimaced.

"This is really bad Adam." "Oh gosh, shit." Kris' said.

Thankfully, Danny came in to help Adam by going and dumping the bucket. When Danny got back to the lounge area Adam had already taken Kris' shirt off. He laid Kris back down on the couch. Kris was all bent up still holding his stomach. Adam placed his hand on his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them and began tugging them down.

"Raise your bottom Kris.....I gotta get these jeans down." Adam said.

Danny snorted and said "Dude wait, let me get out of here first, this is just wrong."

"My lord Danny, do you think I am going to do something ungodly to Kris, while he is sick?"

"I think it is you, Danny, that needs to get the ungodly, thoughts out of your head." After Adam said that Danny quickly left the lounge area.

"Way to tell him Lambert, I'm proud of you." Kris said.

"Ok, lift your bottom again Kris, gotta get these pajamas up." Adam said. "Wait." Kris exclaimed.

"What?"

"Um, I don't like to wear underwear under my pajama bottoms." Kris grinned.

Thought that would be a good place to stop ;0)


End file.
